Renai Kekkon
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: Ibiki doesn't need someone to pick his spouse for him...and yet he finds himself staring across the table to see Hinata. IbiHina


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Hi! This is an IbiHina that I wrote partially because I like the pairing and partially because I'm worried I suck at writing the pairing, since no one's reviwed the other IbiHina story I wrote. so, read and tell me what you think!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Inoichi, you're insane."<p>

"Why? A man at your age needs to get married if he wants to continue his clan's line." replied Inoichi, ignoring Ibiki's glare. He'd become accustomed to it.

"Don't you think this is insulting, both to myself and the poor girl you're forcing on this date?"

"She knows who you are, and she agreed to it. She's in favor of an arranged marriage."

Ibiki crossed his arms. "This is ridiculous. It's not Anko, is it? Please don't let it be Anko."

Inoichi sniggered. "You need a wife, man. Look at me, I'm a married man and we're very happy together."

"Yeah, and your marriage wasn't arranged. I don't like arranged marriages. Who is it?"

"It's one of the Hyuga girls. Not Hanabi, the older one..."

Ibiki growled. "What is she, twelve?"

"Twenty. A fine age."

"I'm thirty-five!"

"And you don't look a day over forty," smirked Inoichi. "I'm sure you'll like her."

"Just talking to her feels like cradle-robbing."

"Enjoy, my friend." Inoichi waved as he left Ibiki alone at the table, glaring at no one in particular. He couldn't believe this was happening, that Inoichi had forced him there. He didn't need a wife, didn't need to get married. Besides, no one would want to marry him. It was why he had to resort to this awful arranged marriage in the first place.

The door to the cafe opened, and Ibiki looked up to see a young woman enter. Her long purple hair was tied back, and her eyes were shockingly white, accentuated by the makeup she wore. She didn't dress conservatively, as he'd would've thought, but wore a purple halter top and tight jeans. He felt underdressed in his standard uniform, and tried to keep the blush from his face. Honestly, as a man who'd been known for being the most hard-ass and unbreakable of shinobi, all it was taking to unwind him was this little teenager? He needed to get a better hold on his self control, maybe take some time off for a little intensive training.

She spotted him and hurried to his table, sliding in the seat across from him. He almost felt a little sorry for her, since he was intimidating on the best of days. When angry, he could make terrified little kunoichi like her piss their pants just by walking in the room.

"Good afternoon, Morino-san."

Ibiki sighed. She was pretty. Dangerously pretty. If he wasn't careful he could fall for her. Yes, he had careful control of his feelings, but he was a man, and all men succumbed to personal feelings once in every great while.

"Good afternoon...Hyuga-san." he grunted eventually. He could feel her trepidation, and wondered briefly about why she was doing it. He supposed he had power, and Hiashi might've wanted to get some of that for himself. It sure couldn't have anything to do with his looks or personality. Poor girl has almost certainly agreed because it benefited the clan.

"M-Morino-san...I just wanted to tell you..." squeaked the timid young girl. Her voice grew a little in strength with each word, however, and she raised her eyes from the table to meet his. "I wanted you to know that it was I who asked to meet you here today. I've heard many things about you, and I've always wanted to get to know you better..."

Ibiki examined her closely, chuckling low in his throat. "Why are you here?"

She looked startled. "W-What?"

"You just recently got out of a relationship. Arranged marriage isn't something you do on the rebound. For all you know, I could be a wife-beater or a murderer."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "N-No, I know that's not true. You see, I was with Naruto-kun, but I broke up with him because I felt like I wasn't giving him my full attention..." She kneaded her hands in her lap, fully aware of the sad irony.

"And why was that?" Officially, Ibiki's first job was as a psychiatrist, but because of his second occupation he didn't get many patients, although he genuinely enjoyed helping people. It was why he'd started specializing in his field to start with.

"Because...I was to busy...watching someone else..."

ibiki wasn't sure he liked where this was going, but he pushed her just a little farther. "And that was...?"

Her big white eyes stared at him. "You, Morino-san, you. You're...so strong. You're so much stronger than anyone I've ever met before, and it inspires me...Naruto-kun's strong too, but I spent so long watching him that I can't stand to be around him...I decided not to make the same mistake again."

Ibiki laughed mirthlessly. "Uzumaki and I are very different men."

"I know. That's why I like you." replied Hinata firmly.

"You have horrible taste in men."

"So I've been told." said Hinata bluntly. Just the barest hint of a smile twitched at the corner of Ibiki's lips.

"You're also a coward."

Her eyes narrowed. "I've spent a lifetime trying to prove otherwise." she said coldly.

"I don't mean in the ninja sense of the term," he said. "But in your personal life. You have no confidence in yourself. Otherwise, you would've asked for a date. You have no confidence in your appeal, and therefore am using your family to lure me in."

She returned to staring at the table. The only movement were her still wringing hands.

"However..."

"What?" she said wearily, but defiantly.

"'As I don't agree on arranged marriages to begin with, how about we..." Ibiki cleared his throat. He'd had plenty of experience in resisting torture, but nothing made him as awkward as moments like this. "How about we...go on a date instead."

Hinata wasn't about to let herself be made a fool of. "You don't have to take pity. You're right, I have no confidence in myself. After all, except for my family, what do I have to offer?"

"A well-shaped body, a beautiful face, and an even more beautiful mind." he said awkwardly, clearing his throat again. Those were most compliments he'd given in the past year, and certainly the nicest.

She brightened. "D-Do you mean that?"

"Er..well...yes. I just don't like arranged marriages, like I said. That's why I was hostile..."

Hinata couldn't help herself. She reached over and kissed his tanned cheek, and Ibiki could feel the heat radiating off him. She blushed back.

"This Saturday, then?"

She smiled shyly in response. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>Soooooo...reviews? :)<p> 


End file.
